


Epic Bro Time, Volume 234

by bemorechill



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dancer Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, NYC, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Streddie, bev is his best friend :), bevs an artist, but this time she’s also a dance mom, eddie drives uber too, eddie is a fan, eventual streddie, i couldnt pass that up yo, richies there too, she knows what’s up ;), stan having a podcast can be pried from my cold dead hands, streddie deserves rights, student debt babey B), the name was suggested by a pal, they read r/askreddit posts, yeah it’s called epic bro time what of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorechill/pseuds/bemorechill
Summary: “Meeting the hosts of your favorite podcast will be fun!”They said.“Of course they’re nice in person!”They said.And oh boy, were the right.-In which Stan and Richie run a popular podcast called Epic Bro Time, and Eddie has been listening to it religiously to get him through college. It was all fine from afar, until they decided to go on tour.First stop? NYC.





	1. you are insufferable richard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatchergold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchergold/gifts).

_“User hskrpwr asks… The entire world enters into a game of hide and go seek, winner gets $100,000,000. Where do you hide to make sure you are the last found?”  
“Easy answer, right on up inside your mom-“_

Eddie let out a snort at the crude joke coming through his speakers as he drove through the busy streets of New York. _I’d just stay right here._ He thought to himself, as he weaved through the lanes of traffic. _This city is big enough._

_“You are insufferable Richard.  
“As are you, my dearest Staniel.”_

With an eye roll, Eddie glanced down at his GPS to check his ETA. _Twenty minutes._ Just enough time to finish the episode. 

-  
Halfway through junior year of college, Eddie realized student loans had him _fucked_. He tried picking up small jobs- busboy, janitor- really whatever was willing to hire a twenty year old dance major with minimum experience. But there was one recurring issue; they were all dirty. _Dirty, dirty, dirty._

_“You can’t get sick, Eddie-Bear. You’ve been training for so long and you wouldn’t want my time and money to go to waste over an illness that could have been avoided if you just listened to me!”_

So that is how one now twenty-one year old pre-professional ballerina Eddie Kaspbrak ended up awake at four in the morning on his way to pick a stranger up in his cozy clean car, adorned with an Uber company sticker.

_“Thanks for tuning in for today’s episode of Epic Bro Time- Volume 223. We know you had something better to be doing, so go do it!”  
“I’m Richie-“  
“And I’m Stan-“  
“And we’re just two bros, chillin’ on a podcast.”_

They finished off together, as per usual.

_“Oh! And one last thing. Don’t forget to check our Instagram at epicbros234 for our upcoming tour dates! Can’t wait to see you all there.”  
“And if you don’t come, your mom’s a-“  
“OKAY, I think that’s certainly enough for today, signing off!”_

Eddie’s eyes widened at the addition to their standard ending banter- a _tour?_ How could he have missed that? While weighing the temptation to pull out his phone and check their page immediately, he almost missed the turn onto 52nd street, his tires screeching through the lanes of traffic, followed by an ever so polite chorus of car horns.

_Ah, New York._ He thought. _Wheresoever would I be without you?_ Quickly switching over to his standard working playlist, he unlocked the car door for his passenger as he pulled up to the large apartment complex. And maybe he drove the smallest bit over the speed limit for the first time since turning 16, but it certainly had _nothing_ to do with the prospect of meeting the two boys who pull him through his early morning Uber runs.

_I’ll take the three star review, if it means getting those tickets._


	2. see ya there, dollface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet beverly, and eddie takes an unfortunately timed nap.

_”User Sidnoea asks… If you were a full-time Youtuber, what type of content would you make on your channel?”  
“Exact same as this, but everyone could see my lovely face. I’m talking to you, cutie-“_

A yelp, as Stan elbowed Richie in the side.

_”The lovely audience at home does not want your flirting, Richie. Leave them be.”  
“Awe, I think you’re just jealous, dove.”_

Eddie anxiously tapped at the corner of his phone screen, pausing to reload the webpage every few seconds. Tickets for the Epic Bro Time tour went on sale at exactly noon, and there was no way he was going to miss it. NYC was their hometown show, so it was expected to sell out pretty fast. He continued the routine, just barely paying attention to the episode he was using as background noise. Of course he had heard it before; he’d heard them _all_ before. This one (_volume 157_) remained one of his permanent favorites. He enjoyed the teasing flirting between the two, and often wondered if they were actually dating or if Richie was just _like that_.

_12:00 P.M. - BUY TICKETS!!!_

His alarm blared across the screen as he quickly fumbled to reload the page, whole face lighting up at the sight of the ‘Buy Tickets!’ button. He ended up with two- one for him, and one for his best friend Beverly. They spent a good portion of their sophomore year slacking off together, and more often than not the podcast was providing the backing track.

_”And if you don’t take me,”_ Beverly had said one afternoon, hanging upside down off Eddie’s bed _”I’ll tweet Stan you’re in love with him”_

It was too close to risk, considering the boy in question _followed her_ after she posted art of him and Richie. (Which Eddie was more freaked out over than she was, although he’d never admit it.)

So with that settled, he excitedly called Beverly up to tell her the news- _(“You owe me fifty bucks, fuckface!” “I’ll give you twenty and ask Stan if you can suck his-“ “FINE, my treat!”)_ saving a screenshot of the order confirmation to send her. After they hung up, he opened Twitter, thoughts of what Bev had said earlier still in the back of his mind.

_@eddiekasp: FINALLY! @EpicBroTime @trashmouthtozier @StanTheMan can’t wait to call you dumbasses, but irl :)_

And if Eddie _hadn’t_ fallen asleep before class after hitting ‘Send Tweet’, maybe he would have caught the two small pings his phone made, and learned that Richie was, most certainly, just _like that_.

_@EpicBroTime liked your tweet!_

_@trashmouthtozier retweeted your tweet: see ya there, dollface B)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two!! chapter three is in the works :)
> 
> please feel free to comment any suggestions of questions from r/askreddit, and include the user! i’m looking for lots to include in the podcast :)  
-  
tumblr: eddiemyluv  
instagram: govingogh

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve made it this far, thank you for not being put off by the title :)  
it’s 2019 and i’m here to say we deserve happy streddie content, and i have decided to be the change i want to see in the world and write it myself.  
if at all you think you may like me to continue it, please leave kudos/comment! i have more written n it helps me know if it’s worth while to post :)  
have a good day/night n drink some water! 💕
> 
> -  
thank u warren bb @hatchergold for ideas :)


End file.
